


Iron Avatar

by MazzySE37



Series: Iron Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ATLA/Marvel Crossover, Deaf Clint, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Lady Loki, Nick Fury Knows All, Protective Natasha, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark is the Avatar, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzySE37/pseuds/MazzySE37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty years have passed since the events of Book Two, and Avatar Korra has died, paving the way for a new Avatar. Set in a much more modern world, one that mirrors our own, the new Avatar has been discovered and he is the son of a weapons manufacturing mogul. He is infamous for his brash attitude and his ability to rub people the wrong way. He is none other than Tony Stark. </p><p>This is the origin story of the Iron Avatar, the story of a man that starts as nothing more than the sarcastic CEO that ends up becoming a true hero and embracing his destiny as the Avatar.</p><p>*This series is on hiatus until the end of Book 4 of Legend of Korra, just so I know what happens at the end of LoK, and then I can make a better decision on where the story shall go. This DOES mean that the prologue and first chapter could be rewritten. So you have been warned!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super crack inspired crossover fic featuring the universe of Avatar:The Last Airbender and Avatar:Legend of Korra with most of the characters being pulled straight from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Now mind you that this is an experiment and while I would like to keep this going and maybe even making it a longer series, that will depend on the sort of feedback I get.
> 
> If this is well received and people want me to continue it, I am going to be setting this up similar to how the phase one films were set up. That means that there are going to be five different introductory mini-series that will be approximately between one to six chapters long. These will vary in length depending on what character(s) are being featured the most. Do please note that while some character will cross over to each other's mini-series, they will be fully introduced in their own mini-series.
> 
> The first one is obviously going to introduce Tony as the Avatar. It's going to follow a similar path as the first two Iron Man movies, but things will be slightly different, I promise.
> 
> The next mini-series, should everything go according to plan, will feature Bruce. The third will be Natasha and Clint. The fourth will be Thor and Loki and then the fifth and last of the mini-series will be about Steve. All of these characters will then join into the main series or "book one" if I end up following the format that Avatar uses. 
> 
> So anyway! This is just the prologue. The next chapter will be Tony's introduction into this world. I hope you enjoy! Please give me your feedback! I am always wanting constructive criticism!

Korra laid on her death bed, surrounded by her family and friends. At the ripe old age of seventy-seven, the proud Avatar was finally losing her battle with lung cancer, the disease that had been plaguing her for the past two years. For someone that was always so active, the disease had rocked her to her very core. For two years it had been getting increasingly harder for her to breathe, much less be active enough to be a force for peace and balance.

Even now as Jinora held her hand and whispered soft words of encouragement, the woman barely held on. She had been fighting. Of course she had. That was her very nature. She never went down without a fight. Except now. Two long years of pain and she was finally slipping, soon to be ushered back to spirit world where she would live on for an eternity.

She was proud of how she had lived her life. She had made many mistakes, but she had learned from them. Korra had changed the world. Korra had stopped the threat of Ammon and his anti-bender terrorists. She had saved Republic City. She had brought his terror to an end and even gone as far as to return the bending to those that had lost their abilities thanks to Ammon. She had allowed the spirits and man to mingle together as they had once thousands of years before. She had defeated Vaatu, the spirit of darkness and chaos, and while her connection to the past lives had been lost, she had still reclaimed Raava, the sister spirit to Vaatu and the spirit of light and peace as well as being the Avatar spirit. She had thwarted ten thousand years of darkness and had ensured that Vaatu would not threaten the world for thousands of years to come.

And yet, perhaps her most personal achievements were those of her family. She'd married Mako after many years of friendship, and despite their rocky relationship history, they’d made it work somehow. They'd had a son and daughter, Jirou and Kiona. Jirou had taken after Mako and was a firebender while Kiona had lived up to her mother’s legacy and was a waterbender. They were the only three people left in her family, her children and Mako’s younger brother, Bolin. Her husband had died three years previously due to a heart attack. Now she was right on the verge of joining him again.

"How long now?" Kiona asked softly, her blue eyes gleaming with tears.

"Not long at all," Jinora whispered back.

“This isn’t right. She shouldn’t die like this. She deserves more than this,” Jirou said bitterly from where he was leaned up against the wall.

Jinora didn’t know what to tell the man. She knew Korra better than she wondered if even her children did. After all, it was Korra that she had looked up to for so many years. She had admired the Avatar’s strength and her never bending will. But it was more than that. For as much as Korra had taught her, Jinora had taught her even more. Where Tenzin had been unable to teach Korra what she needed to know, Jinora had been able to help her. She had been her spiritual teacher and even after Korra had become a truly mature Avatar, she had still gone back to the airbender for advice, advice that was always sound and wise. Jinora had become the angel on her shoulder that had advised her on the best course of action.

She had also been more than that. After Korra had been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer, it had been Jinora that had quickly made the arrangements for the Avatar to be brought to the monastery where she and her fellow monks lived. She had cared for her in a manner that Jirou and Kiona had not while they had been traveling the world, doing what they could in their mother’s absence to curb terror and war and destruction. These past two years, they had been closer than ever before.

Jinora closed her eyes, knowing that Korra was on her last legs of life.

 _Are you ready to travel this road, Korra?_ Raava asked her.

Korra wasn't ready. There were still so many things that she still needed to do. The Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe had been at war for four years and if she wasn't there to stop it, who would? Were it not for Laufey’s greed and his insistence that the Southern Water Tribe was not worthy of being it’s own nation, then perhaps the old Fire Lord Odin would not have jumped to go to war against the Northern King. Laufey and Odin had disrupted the peace of the world. She was the only person that could stop it. And yet the next Avatar wouldn't even be aware of who they were most likely until several years into their childhood. By then, there was no telling how far the war would have come.

_You expect me to just give up now, Raava? I am leaving so many things undone. I have a duty to uphold. I need to stop the war. I need to-_

Korra felt a squeezing sensation to her hand just as Raava wrapped herself tighter around her soul and she whispered to her sweetly, almost like a mother would to her child, _Worry not, my Avatar. We will be born anew, and we will do the things in the next life that we were not able to do this time. Sleep, Korra. You deserve this rest. Sleep and you will wake at you husband's side. And a part of you will live on with me and your next life. Sleep, Korra. You have done well in this life._

 _Rest… I deserve rest. I think maybe you’re right, Raava. I have… I have done so many things in my life…_ Korra whispered internally just as she took her last breath.

Jinora felt the warmth leave Korra's body. She opened her eyes and she stood up, bent over, touching the old Avatar's cheek. Her lips pursed together in a tight line. She was not crying. No. She wasn't going to cry. She gripped Korra's hand once more and then she stood up, leaving Korra's family to their grief. She walked out the door, closing it quietly. Now she had to give the news to the world that the Avatar was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had intended on making this chapter longer and having it out sooner, but it didn't work out that way. This chapter was supposed to go all the way through Tony's childhood, up to the point where his parents died. But obviously you can tell it isn't like that all. I figured that I had been sitting on this first part long enough that I might as well publish it.
> 
> So now I come to the big question. Would you guys rather I change the format so that there are more chapters that come out quicker but are shorter? Or should I stick to my original formula and post longer chapters, but update them less frequently? If I do go the longer chapters route, I will be editing this chapter and adding what else was originally supposed to be in it.
> 
> So what do you guys want to see? Let me know in the comments please. :)

"Tony! Where do you think you're going?" The nanny called after her five year old charge.

The boy looked back at her. He was completely covered in mud and he didn't have a single care in the world as he ran about, being chased by the nanny. Tony was talking a mile a minute, trying to tell his mother about some amazing discovery he had made about mud. While he had been playing about in the mud, he had discovered that it responded to his movements. Now, even though he was a five year old boy, he was smart enough to know that being able to move the mud without touching it wasn’t exactly normal. And to be honest? The woman wasn't paying attention at all. She had a folder in hand and was looking at the different reports that had been coming in about people that were going without food or clean water.

"Mother! Are you listening?" Tony whined as he tottered over to his mother, reaching out to grip her sleeve and he yanked on it.

Maria looked down at him and she squealed in disgust upon seeing the mud that was now smeared all over her expensive blouse. She shoved back from the table and stood up, hurrying over to the sink so that she could try and wash the mud off. She scrubbed at it, exasperated by her son's actions.

"Tony. How many times have I told you to not play outside in the mud? You have better toys that you could play with inside," the nanny said in a stern tone.

"Yeah, well, my toys aren't as fun. I like playing outside. And mud is fun. I can build things out of it," he protested.

His mother had given up on getting the mud out. She snatched up a hand towel and began to work on drying her shirt. She looked at her son, her dark eyes filled with disappointment.

"Tony, we've been through this before. You're not just a normal child. You are someone special. You are going to grow up to be a role model. People are going to look up to you. Don't you think that you should start acting less like an ordinary boy and more like the mature young man that you should be?"

Tony pouted. This was not what he was wanting to hear. No one was paying attention to him. No one was listening to what he had discovered. And it wasn’t like this was the first time this had ever happened to him. It was a daily occurrence with his parents ignoring him. Part of him was resenting them for it. There were times that even at the young age of five, he had to wonder if his father hated him.

His mother was always so busy with her charities and trying to help other people that she often didn't leave enough time in her day for her son. The few times she was actually around, she was still doing something else. And Howard? He was far worse. He was more than just a little neglectful. He was cold and calculating. All he seemed to care about was his work. He lived to work. Every minute and second of the day that he wasn’t sleeping, his mind was thinking up new weapons that he could make for the military.

"What's so special about me, anyway?" Tony asked offhandedly as he plopped down on the floor close to where his mother had sat down.

Maria paused for a moment. This was the first time that her son had ever asked this question. She put down the towel and she looked at him, "You are important because your father is important, Tony. Your father is a very important man here in Republic City. He makes weapons for the military. He's respected by a lot of people."

The boy snorted, "Oh yeah? Well, him being important doesn't stop him from hating me."

She looked cross as she said, "Your father doesn't hate you."

"Does so," he pouted.

She stood up once again and walked over to where he was sitting. She knelt down in front of him and put her hands on her knees. He was covered in mud from head to toe, so she didn't touch him. Her expression was soft however, "Your father doesn't hate you. He just... he isn't very good at showing how he really feels. He's a very busy man. He thinks of business twenty-four-seven. He is a man that has risen to power using his mind, not because he is a bender. Do you know how incredible that is? He has created Stark Industries from nothing. Now not only is he well respected, he is the only person that the military goes to for weapons."

Tony's mouth was still forming a pout, but his brown eyes were sparked with curiosity as he asked, "What's so bad about bending?"

Maria smiled and she stood up, walking over to the table so that she could pour herself a cup of tea, "Well, there isn't anything wrong with bending. It's just that non-benders have always been looked down upon. We're seen as being lesser people by many benders. Your father has proven that even though he isn't, he can make just as much of an impact as one. And that is a legacy that will be passed down to you one day, Tony. One day you will run Stark Industries. You will be the second non-bender to help shape the world."

He opened his mouth to ask yet another question and instead he was interrupted as the door opened and a tired looking Howard strode into the room. Obadiah Stane, an old family friend, wasn't too far behind. He slipped out of his suit jacket with a bit of flourish and hung it over the back of a chair. He walked over to where Maria was standing and leaned down just long enough to kiss her.

"What have I missed?" he asked.

Maria didn't even have to say anything. She just pointed over to where Tony was sitting.

Howard raised a brow and he turned his attention over to where his wife had pointed. At once his expression darkened. He walked over to where his son was sitting and he asked stiffly, "Why are you covered in mud, Anthony?"

Being called by his full name always made the boy winced. He bit his lip and looked up at his father sheepishly.

"Well?" Howard demanded.

Tony was just about to come up with some excuse as to why he was covered from head to toe in mud. However, before he had the chance, he suddenly sneezed. The mud was flung from his body and splattered over several items in the kitchen, including Howard. The five year old looked up at his father in complete and utter surprise.

Obadiah rubbed his chin. He gave a faint smile and with a quick jab of his fist, the mud that covered Howard was flung off of him. He walked over to his old friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "It would seem, Howard, that dear Anthony is an earthbender.

Tony was in awe of what had just happened. He had never imagined that he was a bender. At already five years old, he had never showed any sort of talent for earthbending before.

The boy threw his hands up in the air and cried, “See! See, Mother! This is what I was trying to tell you!”

Maria looked mortified. She came from a long line of earthbenders, but the last recorded one had been her grandfather. She had always assumed that since her mother and herself hadn’t inherited it, that her son wouldn’t either. She looked up at her husband and he didn't say a word.

What could he say about this? He had always prided himself on being a non-bender. They had just discovered that Tony was in fact a bender himself. Howard began to pace, his mind whirling as he tried to think of how they were going to handle this.

"Howard? What are we going to do about this?" Maria asked him, nervous and almost scared.

He turned to look at his wife and muttered with a frown, "I don't know. We have to do something. Someone has to teach him to control it. And then... once he can, he'll hide it. No one is going to discover that he is a bender. My son is going to get through life relying on his wits and mind, not on brute force through earthbending. The only issue is finding him a teacher."

Obadiah made a thoughtful noise, "Allow me to teach him. I could teach him and that way this little... fact about Tony could be kept between just us."

Howard thought about it long and hard. On one hand, this would allow them to keep this a secret between just them. No one else would have to find out about Tony being a bender and they wouldn’t have to go to an outside source. There was no telling if the master they chose wouldn’t spill the beans. However, at the same time, he wasn’t sure that Obadiah was patient enough to teach the naturally infuriating boy. Tony just had a way at making everyone angry.

Finally he nodded briskly, "Thank you, my old friend."

The man turned his head and Obadiah just smiled knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, I would really like to thank a friend of mine, FyreRed, for being the beta reader for this chapter. She really helped me flesh out this prologue and make it a lot better than what the first draft would have been like. So thank you! :)


End file.
